Methods for magnetic field therapy and associated devices for performing same are known.
A method for magnetic field therapy in which the therapeutic effect relies on the effect of nuclear magnetic resonance is described in European patent document EP 1 089 792 B1 (patent holder Axel Muntermann).
This method uses a device in which a substantially static magnetic field is superimposed by an alternating magnetic field perpendicular thereto.
A requirement for achieving nuclear magnetic resonance is that at least the static magnetic field in the treatment zone has a field strength as homogenous as possible, since otherwise nuclear magnetic resonance only occurs in a part of the treatment zone.
In practice, for generating alternating magnetic fields a Helmholtz coil is used, for example, i.e. an arrangement of two annular or cylindrical coils spaced from each other.
A disadvantage of such a coil arrangement or an annular coil in general is that the patient has to lie down in the coil during treatment. This is not comfortable, in particular for older or adipose persons. Moreover, the annular arrangement extending around the patient may cause claustrophobia.
When treating animals the handling of an annular coil is also impractical, since the animal has to be driven in, e.g. on a carriage, and so would have to be fixed in many cases, or since the air coil required for treatment has to be slid onto the joint to be treated or the area to be treated.